Various pocket tools with implements that can be removed or pivoted out of a stowed position within a housing area within the tool and into an operating position are known in the art. For example, DE 299 04 917 U1 discloses a pocket tool which has a housing body bounded by two oppositely lying side faces with at least one housing area between the side faces, and at least one implement which can be pivoted out of a stowed position inside the housing area into an operating position outside the housing area. This implement is mounted so as to pivot about an axis extending perpendicular to the side faces and incorporates a housing case with two mutually opposed, spaced apart side walls extending parallel to the side faces and a slim face extending between the side walls. The housing case has a compartment for a UV-LED and a housing compartment for a battery which can be pivoted about an axis extending perpendicular to the side walls. The UV-LED is disposed in the region of one of the side walls of the housing case and an axis of symmetry of a conical light beam extends more or less at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the pocket tool and parallel to the axis of the implement. A side wall is provided with an operating element for operating the UV-LED. In order to operate the UV-LED, the implement must firstly be pivoted out of its stowed position into the operating position in order to gain free access to the operating element of the UV-LED. The UV light can be used to check value markings and security features on bank notes, credit cards or identity cards. The pocket tool also has a knife blade and a pair of scissors, which can also be pivoted out of a stowed position inside another housing area into an operating position outside of the other housing area. The fact that the UV-LED is disposed parallel to the axis of the implement means that the housing case and hence the pocket tool has to be made wider, which is undesirable and means that only a small number of implements can be provided on the pocket tool for a comparatively slim width of the pocket tool.
A pocket tool with a plurality of different implements is also known from United States PCT Application No. PCT/US99/10511, and related publication WO 99/58303 A1, and has a housing body bounded by two mutually opposite side walls with several housing areas between the side faces as well as a plurality of implements which can be pivoted out from a stowed position inside the respective housing area into an operating position outside the respective housing area. One of these implements is mounted on the first slim face of the pocket tool so that it can be pivoted about an axis extending perpendicular to the side faces and is provided with a housing case with two mutually opposite side walls and slim faces extending between the side walls. Provided in the side wall of the housing case remote from the housing body are an electronic display, in particular a LCD display, and operating buttons. The electronic display is supplied with voltage from a battery disposed inside this housing case. Other implements may be provided on the oppositely lying second slim face and can also be pivoted about an axis extending perpendicular to the side faces Such implements include a knife blade, nail file, pair of scissors, etc. In one of its end regions, the pocket tool also has a lighting means opposite the housing area which is permanently fixed in the housing area, in particular an LED, which can be switched on by means of an operating element arranged on the side face of the housing body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,875, and related publication WO 99/07247 A, disclose a pocket tool in the form of a pocket knife, which has one or more implements, such as knife blades, cork screw, screwdriver, and the like, which are arranged between two mutually opposed cover plates and can be pivoted out of a stowed position within the housing body into an operating position outside the housing body. These implements are usually mounted so that they pivot against the action of a spring and are retained in the retracted or extracted stowed or operating positions by means of the spring force. The functionality of this known pocket tool was enhanced by providing a lighting system in the housing body. As an integral element, the lighting system is arranged in the pocket tool, which is a disadvantage in terms of accessibility during replacement when a battery or a light source has to be changed, and special tools are needed for this purpose which the user of the pocket tool does not necessarily have to hand.
Another embodiment of a pocket tool is known from publication WO 01/39629 A, and in particular a tool card, which has several housing areas for implements inside it between a base plate and a cover plate, which are accessible from the outside via housing openings. The base plate and cover plate as well as the handles of the implements are made from a transparent, in particular see-through, plastic and a lighting system is provided inside the tool card between the base plate and top plate. The lighting system consists of a lighting means, a battery, and an operating element, by means of which the lighting means can be operated as and when necessary. It has been found to be advantageous to use a transparent plastic for the base plate and cover plate to enable a housing area inside the tool card-case to be illuminated. However, the disadvantage of this pocket tool known from the prior art is that a working area external to the pocket tool can not be satisfactorily illuminated, which severely restricts the applications for which it can be used.